Viscidus
Viscidus is an optional boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, a giant slime that can be accessed after the death of Fankriss the Unyielding. This boss requires a high Nature Resistance as it uses AoE poison bolts which have direct damage along with DoTs. He resets if taken outside his room, much like the bosses in Zul'Gurub. If you are about to wipe, run outside the room and you may be able to save your life. =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Temple of Ahn'Qiraj in Silithus *Type: Not specified Abilities Viscidus: * Melees for around 1000 on a NR-geared tank. Hits very fast at first, but progressively slows down. * Takes 50% reduced damage from all attacks. * Poison Shock: AoE Nature attack for ~1200 Nature damage every 10 seconds or so. Posion Shock has a radius of 15 yards, so be very careful to stay away when not trying to shatter him once frozen. * Poison Volley: AoE spell cast every 10 seconds that hits for ~1500 resistable Nature damage on hit and will apply a dispellable DoT that does ~500 Nature damage every 2 second for 10 seconds. Similar to Lord Kri and Princess Huhuran. This volley ignores LoS and has a range of 100 yards, therefore it is very difficult to avoid it. Nature Resist gear can greatly mitigate the direct damage, but the DoT is unresistable and therefore highly lethal. Poison curing must be set up for the raid so that no one is hit by more than one tick of the DoT. * Toxin Clouds: These are spewed out every 30 - 40 seconds. The cloud hits anyone inside it with ~1500 unresistable damage every 2 seconds and slows movement speed by 40%. Similar to Lord Kri's death cloud. A single bolt will predate the Toxin Cloud (it is the only time Viscidus spits on a single target), so move away asap from the landing point of that single bolt. The clouds look fairly small, but their damage radius is larger than their graphic so beware! The Three Frost Stages: ''' Viscidus must be slowed by Frost attacks in order to defeat him. Frostbolt, Frost Shock, and Frost wands count toward this objective. The strength of the Frost attack doesn't matter, only the number of hits, so use the fastest Frost abilities possible. (Rank 1 Frostbolt and fast Frost wands) * "Viscidus begins to slow." - Movement and attack speed reduced by 15%. * "Viscidus begins to freeze." - Movement and attack speed reduced by 30%. * "Viscidus is frozen solid." - Movement and attacks cease completely. At this point the raid must switch to melee attacks to shatter him. '''The Three Melee Stages: Once Viscidus is frozen he must be shattered. This needs to happen very quickly or he will thaw out and continue attacking the raid. * "Viscidus begins to crack." - Continue melee attacks. * "Viscidus looks ready to shatter." - Continue melee attacks. * "Viscidus explodes." - Viscidus shatters into multiple small "Globs of Viscidus" in a circle around the room. These Globs will begin to move towards the center of the room, slow at first, but continuously and steadily gathering speed. Once they reach the center, Viscidus will be reformed. Globs of Viscidus: * Every time Viscidus is shattered, he splits into 1-20 Globs of Viscidus - each one representing 5% of his total HP. If he is below 5% when shattered, he will die. Each glob takes 10-15k damage to kill. * Globs must be assist trained to death, as DPSing one has no effect unless it is killed. Globs cannot be slowed or stunned so you must DPS fast and hard. Transition Agro * Viscidus has a nasty tendency to aggro someone right as he reforms and run off after them. Since he is not chilled at all at this point, and he is untauntable, it is very difficult for the MT to catch up and get him back. Unless he is picked up and tanked very quickly, he will likely run around killing healers until the raid wipes. There are various theories as to what makes this happen, but it sometimes seems as mysterious as Onyxia's Deep Breath. # Some people say that DPSing blobs without killing them (especially with AoEs and Multishot) causes transition agro. This seems rather unlikely, as healers get transition agro as often as DPSers. # Some people say that players standing too far away from Viscidus will pull agro. In any case, it is not a good idea to run out of the room too early after a transition; if he agros someone out of the room he will instantly reset to 100%. # Some people say that Viscidus has a limited-radius agro wipe, or an agro wipe on a limited number of the closest players, and that the players standing further away from him should not do any healing or curing for 5 seconds during each transition. Strategy Ideally, all raid should drink a NR potion 2 minutes before starting, so the cooldown fades. Then, refresh NR potion on every chance. Aim for enough dps to kill your assigned Glob, and then balance stamina with NR equipment. Low stats due to wearing green NR armor may not be the best to stand NR damage. If your raid uses CT_RaidAssist, the raid leader can check the NR resistance, and the number of NR potions on each member. Once you master the encounter, you may try drinking a pot only when you are low on hp. Beware of the single bolt: it announces the landing point of a toxin cloud, which drains health real fast. There is an addon called Viscidus Raid Warning to whisper people suffering Toxin Cloud (in case they are so noob to not notice themselves /sigh). Viscidus is vulnerable to Frost (spells/abilities and Frost damage), therefore mages are at a premium for this fight. Warlocks equipped with a Frost damage wand (usually 1.5 sec) will be nearly as effective as a mage (1 sec casting on rank 1 frostbolt with improved frostbolt still faces the 1.5 sec universal cooldown). The raid is required to get as many frost attacks into Viscidus as possible so that he will go through his several emotes and freeze. After he is frozen, a number of melee attacks must be done to shatter him into 20 or so small blobs. The raid must then kill these blobs in order to reduce Viscidus' health. The triggering for his normal state into frozen seems to be a hitcounter of ~200 Frost based attacks/spells/abilities. The triggering for him to shatter once frozen seems to be a hitcounter of ~75 (in 1.12) melee hits, regardless of damage. Caster DPS should melee too. All stages have a 15 second time-limit, so if you fail to reach the next stage after that he reverts to his previous one. Time is of the essence. Once people start dying, the fight goes down hill. Killing Viscidus should take around 4 freezing phases to accomplish. Therefore, longevity is the key along with poison cleansing abilities. Mages and Druids are key to this encounter. Shamans make the fight relatively easier for the Horde. There might be changes in 1.11 or future patches allowing weapons with +X-Y frost damage to count as (part of) the number of attacks needed. This would mean that Hurricane and other weapons would be very useful. Melee positioning Most guilds keep their melee players away from Viscidus so that they don't take poison damage. They have to stay at least 100 yards away to avoid damage. This can be accomplished either by standing on the staircase outside Visc's room or by standing inside Visc's room far off to one side. The difficulty with this strat is that meleers will take one or two poison volleys while running in and out, and someone has to be in range to depoison them. However, with proper depoisoning, meleers takes much less damage and may not even need to wear full NR. The alternative is to have high-NR melee players in melee range of Viscidus, DPSing him at all times. This does a minimal amount of damage to Viscidus, but it does hurt him a bit. The advantage is that, with players moving around less, it is far easier to keep in range of shaman totems (for Horde) and of your Druids for depoison. The tradeoff is that you take more direct Poison damage (which is resistable), but hopefully you take less DoT damage (not resistable). You can also make use of Frost Oil to help freeze Viscidus. Loot * Gauntlets of Kalimdor * Gauntlets of the Righteous Champion * Idol of Health * Qiraji Bindings of Command * Qiraji Bindings of Dominance * Ring of the Qiraji Fury * Scarab Brooch * Sharpened Silithid Femur * Slime-coated Leggings =First 5 Viscidus Kills= * Death and Taxes Shattered Hand Alliance http://www.dtguild.com * Immortality Skullcrusher Alliance http://immortalityguild.com * Nihilum Magtheridon-EU Horde http://www.nihilum.co.uk * Millenium Archimonde-FR Alliance http://www.millenium-guilde.org * Impervious Stormreaver Alliance http://www.impervious-guild.com Category:Instance:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Viscidus Viscidus Viscidus